El Enigma del demonio
by Marde Geer
Summary: Madara Uchiha estaba muerto y la entidad llamada Kaguya se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes..., pero para él ya nada era como antes. Ella ya no estaba pero había otra quien podía ocupar su lugar [Naruto-Karin]
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, paso a presentarles una historia que he tenido almacenada en mis archivos...La historia se tomará después de la batalla contra Kaguya y los cambios que se han dado alrededor de Naruto.**

**En fin, espero les agrade.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título: **El Enigma del demonio.

**Aclaraciones: **Se basará en el Mundo Shinobi. El prologo que he descrito lo he formado gracias a la ayuda del Credo de la Hermandad de los Asesinos en Assassin's Creed, solamente usé parte de ello para plasmarlo para esta historia.

**Género: **Acción-Terror-Misterio

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personaje Principal: **Naruto – Karin

**Autora:** Marde Geer

* * *

><p><strong>~oO:: El Enigma del demonio::Oo~<strong>

—**Prefacio—**

**«Credo de un Asesino»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Credo es un compendio donde se habla de la fe cristiana. Es un libro abierto donde el hombre puede invocar y recordar su fe, recordar a quién le debe obediencia y cuál es su camino en el mundo.

Un Credo es una síntesis de lo que se cree…Creer en algo que no se ve, que no se palpa y aunque es algo difícil, el creer necesita de una fe. Pero en algo que no es así es en este mundo normal; parece difícil hablar del creer en aquel mundo donde a la vista del hombre lo que se supone ser entidad se vuelve en lo visible…

Pero este credo no alberga opción a lo desconocido y no tiene razón de guardar respeto por lo que no se ve…Este Credo es un código y filosofía de lo que es el humano…

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si eres libre?, son una de las preguntas que se lee en el Código ante los pensares benevolentes y maquiavélicos que uno asimila ante la situación donde se halle.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si vives en la realidad o en la ilusión?, por cosas que uno ve y vive se pregunta si está en el verdadero camino o simplemente es un títere más de aquellos "seres" que el humano creó para no sentirse solo en el mundo.

¿Y qué tal si todo lo que has aprendido sobre tu origen es incorrecto? No tienes las pruebas fervientes para tapar ese abismo que mora en tu corazón. Tienes las respuestas pero tienes miedo de decirlas, terror a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta que yace sellada en lo más recóndito de tu mente…Si…lo sabes bien, lo oyes, te llama en un susurro de medianoche cómo si fuera un cántico de velorio.

Pero las respuestas y las pruebas están allá afuera... Donde el hombre toma decisiones y caminos que su mente afectada por tantas palabras lo llevan andar como marioneta por lugares que no tienen nombres…Si…Esos lugares más oscuros que un maestro y conocedor tildaría como la decadencia humanada…La locura…Y están escritas en sangre desde sus orígenes.

Esas seis letras rondan en tu cabeza pero temes aceptar que tanto tú como yo poseemos aquello en común. Nadie es bueno y nadie es malo. La locura no se fija en tus acciones porque es ella que hace volver al ser más dócil en uno sin raciocinio, y al ser más demente en uno muy pasivo…Pero llega el punto en que pocos aprendieron a trabajar con Locura, llevándola a la par y usarla como un camino entre el bien y el mal.

Son esos hombres que luchan por aquello que aman, por aquello que es correcto y por aquello les hace bien. Son esos humanos que luchan por el equilibrio en sus vidas y en el mundo en que nacieron. Pero lamentablemente... No todos los hombres tienen esos conceptos de justicia. Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que se dicen que es verdad y lo que ven que es verdad. Es una diferencia que a simple vista tus ojos no lo entiende pero ve a descansar y piénsalo…Piensa por horas y cae en la inconsciencia…Deja que tu mente se relaja y deje salir la respuesta pero recuerda que no todos coincidirán con lo que oigas.

Todos podemos visualizar al mundo de maneras distintas porque cada uno de nosotros es distinto en muchos aspectos y somos los constructores de nuestros actos...Ah, pero ten en cuenta que Locura no se vale de ser distinto entre tú y yo. Para ella siempre seremos iguales pero siempre mantén el mando sobre ella o será ella que te convierta en una colección más de su jardín de flores que son alimentadas por gotas de sangre.

Nuestros caminos son distintos porque cada uno elegimos lo que nos conviene ya sean gloriosos o trágicos. Pero a fin de cuentas, ningún ser en este extenso universo puede quitarnos el derecho de ser honorablemente felices o trágicamente infelices. Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda siempre que mientras uses a Locura: Nada es verdad.

Aunque otros hombres se vean cuartados por la ley o la moral o crean que por fin la tienen sometida, recuerda siempre que ella está antes de que tú nacieras y sabe cómo eres: Para ella todo está permitido…

Pero ten sometida a Locura porque así puedes actuar en las sombras para servir a la luz... Luchar por el libre albedrío del ser humano y por la justicia... Armar una afrenta por la libertad…

Esos hombres eligen. Esos hombres son Asesinos. Pero te hablaré de un solo hombre que poco su vida se convirtió en un campo de batalla personal. Este es su Credo... Su vida y misión.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas del autor:<span> **La historia se basa después de la batalla contra Kaguya, donde veremos a un Naruto distinto y que singularmente se ve cambiado por lo que dejó la guerra. Habrá un romance entre Naruto-Karin (leve incesto) y una "distorsión" dimensional, quiero decir, usando partes de la sexta película de NS: Road to Ninja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Marde Geer®_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Antes de que Kishitroll me trollee con el manga/anime paso a dejar el primer capítulo. **

**¡Gracias a los que han leído y dejado comentario y a los que me tienen en favoritos!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título:** El Enigma del demonio.

**Aclaraciones****:**Se basará en el Mundo Shinobi. El prologo que he descrito lo he formado gracias a la ayuda del Credo de la Hermandad de los Asesinos en Assassin's Creed, solamente usé parte de ello para plasmarlo para esta historia.

**Género:** Acción-Terror-Misterio

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personaje Principal****:**Naruto – Karin

**Autora****:** Marde Geer

* * *

><p><strong>~oO:: El Enigma del demonio::Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>—1—<strong>

.

.

.

.

Se despejó de apoco sus prendas. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones para quedarse únicamente en bóxers. Estaban en otoño en aquel día, él no se veía con algún atisbo de que el clima estuviera afectándole.

El joven terminó por quitarse su banda para tirarla encima de su ropa que estaba doblada sobre una piedra. Se frotó el rostro con pesar y, muy sabiente de sus heridas, se quitó el vendaje que protegía su hombro izquierdo. Ya no sentía dolor así que era innecesario tener esas vendas que tanto le incomodaba.

Ahora todo era inútil.

Si. Él lo sabía bien, lo sentía y a cada momento se lo repetía una y otra vez. En su mente no paraba las preguntas que surgían fluidamente por causa de los recuerdos; se cuestionó muchas veces si lo que vivía era una realidad o la pobre ilusión que era causada por algún golpe que quizás ella le había propinado años tras años.

El joven caminó descalzo hasta la bajada de la cascada. Allí había una piedra que era empapada directamente por las aguas frías. Se había apartado un poco de todo el festín de los aldeanos, de los deberes de recuperación, de las misiones que su superior había tenido en manos… Se alejó de todos por un momento porque necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar su mente conflictiva.

Se sentó sobre la roca dejando que toda el agua fría lo empara, no le importó en lo absoluto; su único deseo era mantener los recuerdos intactos y pasear en ellos de vez en cuando. Cerró los ojos desganadamente y, en el preciso segundo, los golpes caían agresivamente.

— _**«¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si eres libre? ¿Si todo lo que has aprendido sobre tu origen es correcto» —**_ escuchó una voz seria, carente de expresiones.

Era una voz masculina.

Como era sabido, el chico no respondió absolutamente nada porque no caería nuevamente en el mismo juego de palabras que había tenido desde que despertó dos semanas después de los grandes acontecimientos.

La gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja había concluido, si bien Madara fue eliminado sin que dejara algún rastro, eso no era el motivo para festejar por largo tiempo. La guerra había sido catastrófica y muchísimas vidas se perdieron, aldeas destruidas, familiares desparecidos, la situación económica en los países habían bajado considerablemente; sin embargo, habían alcanzado el objetivo.

Madara Uchiha estaba muerto y la entidad llamada Kaguya se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes.

Ya había pasado tres meses de aquel acontecimiento: los aldeanos volvieron a sus labores, los shinobis retomaron sus misiones y la Hokage, juntamente con los miembros del Consejo, tomaron el mayor de los asuntos de sus problemas internos: El Juicio a Sasuke Uchiha.

El tema se había quedado en lo más privado y el joven no había objetado para intervenir como muchos de los Jounin y miembros del Consejo habían pensando lo cual les causó una sorpresa pero no le cuestionaron en nada, mucho menos Tsunade se atrevió hablar del tema.

— **¿Por qué estás aquí? —** indagó el joven mentalmente **—. Ya todo ha terminado.**

— **¿Terminado? —** inquirió con sarcasmo el ser que yacía prisionero en su interior **—. Esto no ha finalizado.**

— **No tengo necesidad de usarte. Ya debes de saberlo. Kurama solo me otorgaba su poder cuando la situación era la más crítica y esa situación ha muerto. —** inclinó la cabeza para que el agua mojara debidamente sus rubios cabellos **—. Acostúmbrate estar allí, sabes que no sobrevivirías si sales de mi cuerpo. **

Solo hubo un fuerte gruñido por parte del zorro.

El chico agradecía a la suerte porque nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había adquirido en plena batalla final contra Kaguya y era mejor que nadie supiera de ello. Esa parte Kurama no podría causar daño alguno, no viviría sin un cuerpo receptor y tampoco soportaría, más que nada por su oscuro orgullo, ser un simple ente sin fuerza alguna.

Así que allí estaba, dependiendo del chiquillo que alguna vez había sido humillado de pequeño y del cual ahora todos respetaban como uno de los héroes de la guerra…El zorro seguía enojado y con cierto resentimiento hacia su lado amable por haberle dejado allí sellado aunque maldecía el hecho de que Minato Namikaze le colocara las "reglas" para que viviera en el cuerpo de su unigénito.

— **Maldito lado y sus ganas de existir en este mundo para proteger al mocoso. **— gruñó el zorro.

— **Te recuerdo que puedo oír todo lo que piensas. —** dijo el rubio meditabundamente **—. Así que trata de ser lo más prudente posible.**

Y el pedazo de demonio no dijo nada más. Gruñendo se ocultó entre la profundidades de su celda. Solo tenía que seguir mirando atento a cada acción que su nuevo contenedor estaba logrando captar en su mente para pasarlo después al recuerdo.

Naruto Uzumaki se profundizó en demasía con sus pensares. Estaba triste y no podía negarlo aunque ante los demás fingía que había logrado superar el acontecimiento que lo encerró en la depresión. Pero solo la chica de ojos perlados era quien entendía bien que él no se había recuperado en lo absoluto.

Se agachó más, retiró su posición de meditación para abrazar sus piernas como un niño pequeño. Hacía mucho que no lograba aquello: hundir el rostro entre sus piernas y a la vez abrazarlas. El agua de la catarata caía con fuerza empapándolo complemente y eso le ayudó porque pudo llorar libremente sin que nadie… nadie oyera sus lamentos …

Si tan solo ella no se hubiera marchado…Sin tan solo hubiera sido él lo suficientemente fuerte…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La torre del Hokage había sido reconstruida al acabar la Cuarta Guerra, no se podía mantener el pilar principal de la aldea en escombros así que tuvieron que tomar el trabajo. Él sabía que la Godaime preferiría que la torre siguiera en escombros, así no asumiría nuevamente sus deberes, típico en ella y más con su afición a los juegos.

Naruto caminó por los pasillos hacia llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, no había querido ir y rechazar por novena vez el llamado de la mujer pero sabía que si no obedecía ella vendría por él. Se detuvo y tocó tres veces, una voz desde adentro lo invitó a pasar y por el tono sabía que la mujer de cabellos rubios estaba enojada.

— **Por fin decidiste aparecer. — **comentó la mujer sentándose bruscamente en su asiento principal mientras enrollaba pergaminos **— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? — **indagó con el tono furioso casi tirando los pergaminos a Shizune.

— **Estaba resolviendo unos pendientes. — **contestó con simpleza.

La mujer alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un Naruto distinto, eso le preocupó y mucho. Conocía muy bien al joven rubio como si se tratase de su propio hijo y el verlo con aquella expresión le resultaba muy extraño.

— **¿Ese pendiente tiene que ver con Sasuke? —** sin rodeos preguntó recibiendo una expresión de confusión por parte del Uzumaki **—. Te empeñaste tanto en traer a Sasuke a casa porque lo amabas como si se tratase de un hermano, tengo motivos para pensar que estás planeando algo para salvarlo de su condenada. —** frunció el ceño **—. Sé que estás preocupado por el futuro del chico Uchiha pero ha cometido muchos crimines y yo no puedo salvarlo. Este asunto ha sido llevado hasta los señores feudales con presencia de los Cinco Kages. **

— **¿Ah sí? —** dijo Naruto desviando la mirada hacia el pequeño cerdito que corría de una lado a otro **—. Aunque quiera salir a favor de Sasuke, todas las autoridades no me respaldarían ese deseo.**

— **Lo siento pero esa es la verdad. —** se cruzó de brazos mientras se acomodaba muy gustosa en su asiento tras haber terminado de firmar el último pergamino **—. Espero que no insinúes a Hinata en esto.**

Naruto enarcó una ceja, entre confundido e incómodo.

— **Si tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a Sasuke, lo haría por mi cuenta sin necesidad de pedir ayuda a alguien y mucho menos involucraría a Hinata en algo que le costaría su título como la próxima líder de su clan. —** aclaró el rubio con cierta amargura **—. Además, ella no tendría motivos de salvarlo, no lo conoce como yo o… —** guardó silencio.

Shizune solo observó con tristeza al rubio y a su maestra. Ellos se habían mantenido en un largo y profundo silencio; la realidad que los tres compartían y el dolor que sumían sus corazones. Esa era la pesadilla de Naruto y sería su calvario hasta los últimos días de su existencia.

— **Etto… —** ella tenía que intervenir antes de que empezaran a quebrarse **—. Tsunade-sama no olvide de la misión.**

— **Ah, sí. —** se aclaró la garganta **—. Después de tus cortas vacaciones tendrás una misión y espero que no te rehúses.**

— **Tengo que hacerlo, estoy corto de dinero. —** metió sus manos al bolsillo mirando con gracia a la mujer que solo suspiró. El chico sí que era un caso extraño

— **Ahora que eres muy conocido en todos los países tendrás una misión de categoría superior. Algo que un Hokage podría llevar a cabo. —** abrió el cajón de su escritorio para extraer un pergamino y pasárselo a Naruto **—. El Daimyō del País de Fuego requiere de tu presencia en el escuadrón que he preparado.**

— **Significa que tendré que ir con alguien más. —** con desgano habló el rubio **— ¿Cuál es la misión realmente?**

— **Sinceramente no tengo idea, el Daimyō solicitó Jounin y ninjas especializados para la misión que él mismo encomendará. —** contestó Tsunade poniéndose de pie para dirigirse y observar por su ventana **—. Sé que aún no eres un Jounin oficialmente pero la condición del Señor Feudal es que estés presente.**

Naruto lo meditó pero sabía que algo más había en toda esa misión, desde luego, prefirió no tomar tanta importancia al asunto.

— **¿Con quién iré? — **indagó Naruto súbitamente interesado en el grupo donde sería colocado.

— **Mañana a primera hora te lo haré saber. — **contestó con simpleza pero esta vez volviendo la mirada a Naruto **—. Y con respecto a ella. — **atrajo la mirada del joven **—. Fue absuelta de todo cargo. Es libre de decidir a donde quiere ir. Ahora puedes retirarte.**

El Uzumaki asintió y se marchó del lugar sin cuestionar o hablar más, tampoco tenía ánimos de entablar una plática que seguramente llevaría a un fin que aún no había asimilado y que quizás jamás podría hacerlo.

— **Tsunade-sama…**

— **Lo sé Shizune. — **interrumpió la mujer pero esta vez con un tono quebrantado **—. No soy Jiraya para poder ayudarlo. Ha cambiado demasiado. — **y se quebró **—. Él no volverá ser el mismo chico entusiasta y molesto de antes.**

— **Tsunade-sama. — **Shizune se acercó a la mujer para otorgarle un abrazo **—. No es la única quien se siente afectada por el cambio de Naruto. Yo lo aprecio como si fuese un hermano menor y créame que me entristece su cambio.**

— **No quiero que se encierre en su soledad. Sería terrible que perdiera todos sus sueños.**

— **¿Fue por eso que liberó a la chica?**

Tsunade se limpió las lágrimas para mirar a su aprendiz.

— **Es la única que quizás pueda ayudarlo. Prácticamente comparten similitudes en varios aspectos. Sabrá cómo tratar a Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de un largo paseo por la aldea y muchos saludos de los pobladores, Naruto dejó de caminar. Se detuvo frente a una tienda, el mismo lugar que cada mes iba para comprar un hermoso presente. Entró incómodo, no quería encontrarse con una rubia de coleta que empezaba hacer sus preguntas. Le era fastidioso e irritante el porqué Ino Yamanaka no entendía la palabra "silencio" y tampoco podía comprender la situación en la que él pasaba pese a que ella había compartido gran parte de la vida con su querida pelirrosa.

— **Oh, Naruto.**

Suspiró aliviado al ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños arreglando un ramo de flores de cerezo.

— **Buenas tardes señora Yamanaka. —** saludó Naruto con una muy buena sonrisa fingida.

— **¿Lo mismo de siempre? —** inquirió y él asintió.

No entendía bien como una señora como aquella podía sonreír cada día en su tienda pero sabía que ella sufría mucho más que él. La señora Yamanaka había perdido a Inoichi, su esposo, en la guerra…Sí, recordar ese momento en que el Jūbi lanzó una de sus tantas Bijudama deshaciendo así el cuartel donde el señor Yamanaka estaba… Seguramente ella estaba sufriendo en silencio.

— **Aquí tienes Naruto. —** envolvió el ramo de flores para dárselas al joven **—. Ino y Sai fueron a visitarla así que no te sorprendas si ves adornos florares. —** sonrió **—. Y no te molestes por el pago. Es cortesía de la casa.**

Una sonrisa bastante actuada pero quizás convincente.

— **Gracias señora. —** dio una reverencia y se marchó.

Salió de la tienda con el ramo en brazos con la única intensión de ir a visitar a su querida y fiel amiga pelirrosa. Sonrió de solo pensar en la palabra querida, por supuesto que para él era lo que Sakura significaba en todos los aspectos y, por más que la pelirrosa le hubiera marcado la relación amistosa que mantenían, él la amaba y no habría mujer quien ocupara el lugar de su amada amiga…Ni siquiera la dulce y siempre tímida Hinata Hyuuga.

Caminó por el senderó verdoso y enmarcado por grandes árboles que lo llevaba hasta su destino. Sus ojos azules, de vez en cuando, se desviaban al ver el campo de entrenamiento donde practicó en varias oportunidades a lado de ella. Recordar en especial su primera prueba cuando aún era un estudiante de Kakashi o cuando llegó de su viaje de entrenamiento a lado de Jiraya.

Esos momentos vividos al lado de ella jamás se irían tan fácilmente de su mente. El tenerla rondando cada día en sus pensares le provocaba tranquilidad absoluta pero a la vez una tormenta y culpa.

Si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla…Si tan solo hubiera actuado en el preciso momento en que Kagura usara una de sus tantas técnicas de su Sharingan…Si, tal vez Sakura no hubiera pagado las consecuencias.

— **Ah, Naruto. —** con la voz de cansancio y neutral habló el hombre semi enmascarado.

— **Kakashi-sensei. —** contestó el rubio acercándose al shinobi que llevaba en una mano su libro.

— **Ino y Sai se han ido. Es seguro que deseas estar solo. —** se acercó al muchacho y dejó caer una mano en el hombro izquierdo de él **—. Tengo que avisarte que ella está aquí. Ha deseado ver a alguien. —** miró de soslayo al Uzumaki **—. Y no es precisamente a Kushina-sama.**

Naruto asintió y no dijo nada. El hombre de cabellos plateados siguió su camino por el sendero. Entonces el Uzumaki entró al último lugar donde los restos de todo shinobi y kunoichi de Konoha reposaban. Sus ojos azulados se desviaron al ver un ramo de violetas que se movían con el compás del viento.

Sonrió.

El Hatake no olvidaba a su antigua y bella camarada de equipo: Rin Nohara. Aquella mujer que convirtió a un hombre en un ser despiadado que le declaró la guerra a todo el mundo shinobi aunque también fue de causa para que aquel Uchiha se diera cuenta de sus errores…Pero Naruto sabía muy bien que el recuerdo de Rin significaba mucho para su sensei, algo distinto a una sencilla amistad y que era motivo para no allegarse a otra mujer.

Claro estaba que Kakashi Hatake aún seguía enamorado de kunoichi de hermosos ojos chocolate.

Sonriendo con melancolía, el joven buscó rápidamente su último paradero. Naruto se acuclilló y depositó el ramo de flores sobre una lápida y miró el símbolo que yacía un poco arriba del nombre.

.

_"**Aquí yace Neji Hyūga. Amado hijo. Amado amigo. Jamás se olvidará tu tranquila y carismática persona. Siempre estarás en nuestra memoria y corazón".**_

_**.**_

— **Neji. —** Naruto suspiró con nostalgia. El dolor seguía presente, pero se había suavizado. Acarició la lápida al continuar hablando **—. Cómo extrañé tu presencia el día en que toda la aldea festejó nuestra victoria. —**acomodó los lirios **— ¡Si supieras las cosas que han pasado! Me hubiera gustado tener un enfrentamiento contigo.**

Sonrió nostálgicamente al sentir un suave golpe causado por la brisa. Sus ojos azules siguió el camino de algunos pétalos que se alzaron hasta el cielo donde un ave pasó surcando; sin embargo, su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia una persona que yacía de pie dándole la espalda que al juzgar por su apariencia era la chica que los Anbu habían dejado en libertad.

Se levantó y fue hacia ella aunque ésta parecía distraída observando algo lo cual lo usó a su favor porque no quería que aquella pelirroja huyera de él, no otra vez.

— **Te vi hace un momento. Puedo oírte ¿lo sabías? —** dijo la chica sin mirar al rubio aunque éste se detuvo un poco asustado

— **Pensé que te rehusarías nuevamente a verme. —** respondió amigablemente parándose a lado de ella **—. Eh ¿puedo saber tu visita a este lugar?**

Karin giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Naruto pero sin expresar nada. Simplemente una mirada vacía y luego dejó de mirar al joven.

— **Quiero saber de mi pasado. Estoy bastante confundida. —** contestó mirando el nombre inscrito en la lápida de alguien **—. Y tú estás aquí para visitarla ¿cierto? —** Naruto asintió **—. Quería agradecerle por salvar mi vida. He tenido información sobre ella y quizás lo que significaba para ti.**

— **Es alguien muy importante en mi vida. Siempre lo será. —** sus ojos azules mostraban triste y Karin lo notó rápidamente al sentir el cambio de estado de su chakra **—. Las dos hubieran compartido muchas cosas. —** sonrió para sí mismo **—. Incluyendo, supongo, el tema de Sasuke.**

— **¿Dónde se encuentra? Quisiera verlo.**

— **¿Quieres verlo después de lo que te hizo? — **de tristeza cambió a enojo, Karin lo notó rápidamente y eso le causó ¿ternura?

Sí, había algo de eso que se removía en su corazón. Nadie se había preocupado por ella o había expresado algún sentimiento de amabilidad y protección, salvo Jūgo que lo hacía porque tenía un carácter especial y porque ella lo había cuidado desde que llegó a manos de Orochimaru.

— **¿Crees que soy tonta? — **se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja **—. Si quiero ir a visitarlo es para deshacerme de él y así todos puedan estar tranquilos. He oído el alboroto que se armó por el caso de Sasuke y el futuro que le depara. —** suspiró**—. No entiendo cómo puedes estar tranquilo en la situación del amigo que arriesgaste todo para traerlo devuelta a su aldea natal.**

— **¿Alguna vez has sentido un cariño profundo por alguien? ¿Has tenido algún amigo al cual te has jurado protegerlo a costa de todo? —** indagó el rubio esperando recibir respuesta por parte de ella. Sonrió al no recibir nada **—. Sasuke ha sido como un hermano y amigo aunque él muchas veces no ha sabido expresarlo. Al principio fue difícil llevarnos bien, éramos inmaduros pero en distintas formas aunque el formar equipo te hace desarrollar lazos muy inquebrantables. Pase lo que pase apoyarás y protegerás a la persona amada.**

— **¿Por qué ahora no proteges a Sasuke?**

Naruto no dijo nada. Suspirando se acuclilló mientras ponía el enorme ramo de flores sobre la lápida que decía:

**.**

"_**Aquí yace Sakura Haruno. Hija y amiga amada. Siempre estarás en nuestro corazón"**_

_**.**_

Karin no tocó más el tema y se mantuvo en silencio. No quería interrumpir al joven que se veía con muchas ganas de hablar.

— **Perdona por venir siempre al último. Ya sabes cómo soy de impuntual. — **sonrió ampliamente ignorando por completo la presencia de la pelirroja **—. Tenía cosas que pensar, lo sabes, desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar y creo que me he vuelto un poco más ¿inteligente? Supongo que tus golpes ayudaron en el transcurso. — **acomodó las flores de cerezo para evitar que éstas sean llevadas por la brisa **— ¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de proponerte algo en la primera cita con la esperanza de que me aceptaras. — **empezaba a quebrarse.

Pasó su mano sobre el grabado del nombre. Lentamente, con mucha pausa pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el borde para decirse a sí mismo que ella ya se había ido, que ella se había marchado algún lugar lejano y que jamás iría a volver.

Karin al ver eso sintió una punzada muy profunda en el corazón. Vio al héroe de la Cuarta Guerra muy vulnerable, vio a un niño que estaba a punto de llorar al no ver a su madre. Y sin pensarlo, ella tocó el hombro del joven.

— **Tú sabes que ha sido ella. La conoces muy bien y sabes lo que ella te hubiera dicho si te viera en estas circunstancias. —** se expresó titubeando.

— **Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por todo. —** musitó Naruto, tratando de contener las **lágrimas —. Supongo que llegará su momento para volvernos a ver.**

Se levantó y miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa muy cariñosa. Karin volvió a quedar sorprendida, no había duda para ella que el joven era un misterio muy atrayente, muy aparte de lo guapo.

— **Ahora que lo recuerdo. Tú y yo tenemos alguna relación. —** comentó el rubio provocando un terrible sonrojo en Karin **—. Jajaja. Me dijeron que eres proveniente del clan Uzumaki. El clan de mi madre.**

— **Ah, pues, sí. —** titubeó avergonzada **—. También me comentaron que eres hijo del difunto Yondaime. Supongo que somos una especie de "hermanos" pero prefiero el término de primos.**

— **Ambos somos los últimos del clan ¿no quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?**

Y eso hizo estallar de vergüenza a Karin, literalmente hablando por supuesto. Las miles de imagines y significados aparecieron en tropel por la mente de la chica.

— **Pu-pues… —** y no faltaba el típico tartamudeo.

— **Jajaja te ves graciosa así. —** se acercó más a la pelirroja **—. No tienes un lugar a donde ir ¿cierto? —** con el sonrojo notable, Karin negó **—. Si somos una especie de primos entonces creo que deberías quedarte en la Aldea y puedes vivir conmigo hasta que encuentres tu propio lugar.**

— **Tsu-Tsunade-sama me dijo que po-podía quedarme en la al-aldea. —** se maldijo a sí misma por titubear tanto, ni siquiera reaccionaba así cuando tenía a Sasuke a lado

— **Entonces ya eres prácticamente una Kunoichi de Konoha. Pediré a la abuela que hagas misiones conmigo.**

Misiones.

Karin dejó su estado completamente vulnerable a un lado. Se alejó un poco de Naruto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes; y como lo había sospechado ella: Tsunade no le había informado en nada al joven.

— **Tsunade-sama te mandó a llamar a su despacho ¿no es así? —** preguntó Karin sin mirar a Naruto.

— **Solo para una misión que tengo que llevar a cabo con otros miembros aunque no sé quiénes sean. Mañana lo sabré. —** contestó sin darle importancia a la manera en que Karin se expresaba — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— **No es necesario que pidas a Tsunade-sama que nos ubique en el mismo grupo. —** dijo ella mirando la boba expresión del chico **—. Yo soy miembro del grupo.**

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja sin creer lo que oía. Se acercó mucho más a Karin para abrazarla.

— **Eso es genial, así podemos relacionarnos bien. —** pero vio la expresión de seriedad de ella **— ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea?**

— **No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —** no quería dar fe a los comentarios sobre la personalidad de Naruto pero al verlo en esos momentos podía empezar a creer **—. Cuando dije que oí el alboroto del futuro de Sasuke es porque precisamente tenemos que llevar a cabo una tarea… algo riesgosa.**

La sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó dejando ahora la expresión de seriedad.

— **Tenemos que escoltar a Sasuke hacia la torre donde los señores Feudales se reunirán para procesar al juicio del Uchiha.**

Más que sorpresa, la expresión de enojo se hizo bastante notable para Karin. Bastó con ver la manera en que Naruto oprimía los puños y sus ojos azules mantenían una mirada muy afilada y peligrosa.

— **¿Naruto?**

Pero no respondió sino que pasó a lado de la pelirroja rozando su mano suavemente con la de ella. Karin entendió que él quería que lo siguiera aunque no comprendió del porque él había cambiado rápidamente de expresión. Sin embargo, sabía que algo oscuro había en la relación que Naruto tenía con Sasuke y que también involucraba a la ahora fallecida Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>La historia se basa después de la batalla contra Kaguya, donde veremos a un Naruto distinto y que singularmente se ve cambiado por lo que dejó la guerra. Habrá un romance entre Naruto-Karin (leve incesto) y una "distorsión" dimensional, quiero decir, usando partes de la sexta película de NS: Road to Ninja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
